dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball GT: Betrayal (Free Edit)
I have ultimately given up on this story. I wish for anyone else to finish it, while following the storyline. 'Chapter One, Corruption' General Pot walked down a hall, spotting two people mysteriously talking. His cape flowed silently, two Saiyan Soldiers behind him. If he had noticed one thing, he would've heard these to words "Kill Vegeta." The two soldiers said it at the same time, nodding to eachother. At this time, Corporal Toma walked by, hearing them say the same words. He snapped his fingers, two Saiyan privates walked up and grabbed them both. They struggled, but were cuffed and sent into a cave. They called it a dungeon, but it wasn't one. Four warriors guarded. The two prisoners names were Tyranus, and Layal. (Check me if i'm right on the names) Tyranus was tired of being held. He released dual Ki waves on the guards, crashing them down dead. He bursted out, sending to the Palace. Lt. Baw stopped him, gripping his head and throwing him to the ground. He spoke into his glove, hiding a communicator "General Pot! Prisoner escape! Send backup!" Pot had recieved the call. Four Saiyans arrived, powered up. Baw walked over to the Saiyan silently. Tyranus was trapped, however, Lyal was right behind Baw. One of the soldiers screamed "Lieutenant! Behind you!" It was to late. Baw had a Ki blast in his back. Tyranus powered into Super Saiyan, releasing a barrage of small Ki waves onto the Soldiers. These soldiers were weak, themselves dropping dead. Baw rolled to his feet, surviving the attack. He backflipped and groaned, sending his leg to Lyals neck. He snapped his neck right, sending him onto the ground. His windpipe was about to snap. Lyal was in a fatal experience. Tyranus ran right into Baw, slamming him into a small mountain. Baw stepped up, brushing his injuries. He brought all of his Ki together, into one, final attack. He smiled, running at Tyranus in full speed. "You.. Your finished! Long Live Prince Vegeta!!" He screamed, launching out a Spirit Punch. It slammed into Tyranus, ripping off his armor. Tyranus grunted, and flickered his power, countering most of the effects with a mere power spike. General Pot arrives, the soldiers around Tyranus dead. He smiled. Pot flicked into Super Saiyan, drawing his Ki. A Failed Attempt. Chapter Two. ''Pot grunted. He released a kick into Tyranus's head, slamming him backwards. Rapid punches then happended, back and forth. Tyranus punched Pot in his weak spot; the chest. He had no armor. Pot grunted, and stepped back. He backflipped onto his feet, releasing Ki around his body. The ground bursted beside him. He was ascending, into the ultimate in Saiyan power. Except for Trunks and Vegeta. The ground around him exploded, his power level increasing. It stopped. Between a near ascension to Ascended Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan. Pot breathed heavily, slamming out into the air at Tyranus. He punched Tyranus back, Tyranus countereing with a swing kick. Pot gripped his foot, and flipped him into the air. Pot did a mid-air backflip onto Tyranus, kicking him forwards. Tyranus's back cracked, and he grunted. Tyranus fell to the ground, near-dead. Layal smiled, and creeped up behind Gen. Pot. Layal released his full amount of Ki into one blast. He emitted a Ki Wave into Pot, slamming through his armor. '' ''Pot fell to the ground, knocked out. '' Category:Canon Respecting Category:Under Construction